


seeing double (but my heart only knows you)

by fox914



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox914/pseuds/fox914
Summary: Wendy decides to confess to her long-time friend and crush Joohyun at the airport, where she’s picking the older girl up. Unbeknownst to Wendy, Joohyun is returning with her twin. Wendy accidentally confesses to the wrong twin instead.





	seeing double (but my heart only knows you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fox914 here!
> 
> This oneshot was originally posted on my twitter under @baemax91. You can check out my other AUs there as well! Hope you like it! Do let me know what you think. Also cross-posted on AFF under fox914.

_I can do this._

_I can do this..._

_I can’t do this._

Wendy Son Seungwan was panicking. It was never good when chipmunks like Wendy panic; they go nuts.

It wasn’t exactly fun for her friends, Sooyoung and Seulgi, to witness either. Odds are, they’d have to pick up the pieces of their poor Olaf if things go south.

And Sooyoung doesn’t clean. It’s simply off brand for her.

Sure, seeing Wendy squirm was funny, but this time the girl was anxious, which wasn’t the same.

“You need to stop pacing. You’re giving me a headache.”

The tallest among the three sat with her legs crossed and a hand rubbing her temple. They’ve been waiting at the airport for Joohyun’s flight to land for two hours now, which was two hours too many for Sooyoung. She had wanted herself and Seulgi to double date with Yerim and Saeron, but her sweet bear of a girlfriend insisted on accompanying their friend for what would be “the biggest moment in her life.”

_Right, because confessing to their beloved Joohyun unnie (whom they’ve known since middle school) was a life changing event._

And to Wendy it was.

Joohyun, who was her mentor prior to her entering high school as a wide eyed freshman. Joohyun, who became her friend despite upperclassmen calling her an immature kid. Joohyun, who listens and comforts her in a way no one else does.

_Joohyun._

Wendy could go on for days.

But she didn’t have time for that! Joohyun’s flight was due to land any time now and she still couldn’t figure out what to say when she finally confesses her feelings for the older girl. Which was frustrating, seeing as she prepared a whole speech proclaiming her love the night before, only to find it shredded to pieces on the floor this morning thanks to her cat, Chanel.

_Stupid cat..._

“Wan, you need to stop and breathe. You’re freaking yourself out. And me too...”

“Seul, I can’t. I have one chance to get this right!”

“I think you need to calm do—“

“I WILL NOT CALM!”

“Well you’re gonna have to because here she comes.”

Upon Sooyoung’s announcement, Wendy lets out a yelp and almost dives behind the taller girl had she not caught Wendy and pushes her in the direction of their much-awaited guest.

The older girl was just walking out of the arrival gate, sporting a beige sweater, jeans, and a new set of bangs.

_Wow. Her new style suits her so well. I didn’t think she could get any more beautiful..._

Wendy’s mouth moves before she could think.

“Unnie!”

The girl jumps at the sudden call and looks up to see Wendy sprinting (jogging, Wendy would later defend) towards her before pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much, Joohyun.”

If Wendy was put off by the girl’s lack of response, she doesn’t show it, simply waving it off as exhaustion from her long flight. She pulls back to examine Joohyun’s new look once more.

“I see you cut your hair! I-It really suits you. Honestly, I didn’t think you could get any prettier.”

At this point, her brain is frozen but her mouth is on a roll, laughing nervously and rambling all at once. She rubs the back of her neck to ease herself.

Joohyun remains stiff, staring at her. Wendy’s mouth continues to run.

“Y-You know, I’ve been wanting to tell you for awhile now, but I wanted to wait for you to get back from your trip. And seeing you now after three weeks just shows me how much I missed you and—and I don’t want to be apart from you for so long because I love you. Like, _love you_ love you. I love everything about you. From your cute ears to the way you scrunch your nose or how competitive you get during games. Or how y-you cling to my arm when you’re close or—or! When you do that thing where you put your hand on my back and I feel safe and comforted right away. Its like electricity! It’s—it’s everything. And I know you might not see me that way because I’m probably still that middle school kid to you but I just wanted you to know how I feel! That I, Wendy Son Seungwan, love you, Bae Joohy—“

“Seungwan?”

Wait. She knows that voice. And it did NOT come from the girl in front of her, who looked ready to run any second.

All four heads turn to the voice, apparently belonging to the real Joohyun, who simply waves at them happily as she makes her way towards them, oblivious to the event that just unfolded.

Wendy wants to crawl under a rock.

(Seulgi is mortified. Sooyoung doesn’t know whether to laugh or be confused.)

If THAT’S Joohyun...then who the hell is this?

“Seungwan-ah! Did you wait lo—oh, you brought Seulgi and Sooyoung!”

That was another thing Wendy loved about Joohyun. How she always called her by her given name, Seungwan, when everyone around her always said it was more suited for a male. But when Joohyun says it, it just rolls off her tongue so smoothly, with her soft voice that makes Wendy melt.

But right now, Wendy is most grateful for Joohyun’s childlike naivety. Because if she plays her cards right in the next few minutes, the older girl will never have to know that she confessed to the COMPLETELY wrong person. Speaking of which...

“I see you’ve met my sister.”

S-sister? Joohyun has a twin?!

“Unnie, you have a twin?"

Seulgi’s the first to speak since Joohyun’s arrival. Thank goodness for her because Wendy never wants to speak ever again. She’s already planning on changing her name and identity; she’s always wanted to go blonde.

Joohyun is still blissfully oblivious, however.

“Yup, this is Ahreum!”

Ahreum. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Who ISN’T JOOHYUN.

Wendy’s head snaps towards the newly identified twin and realizes she still has her arms around the older girl. She lets go immediately and scrambles back, something Ahreum visibly relaxes at.

“My real name is Ahreum, but I go by Irene.”

The twin faces Seulgi and Sooyoung as she says this, refusing to make eye contact with Wendy, and Wendy doesn’t blame her. Who would want to introduce themselves to a crazy person who ambushed them with a confession after just arriving? Let alone a confession she realizes was meant for her sister. And...is Irene pointedly staring at her now or is she going crazy?

She hopes she’s going crazy.

“Ahreum went to school in the US so she decided to use a different name, but I still call her Ahreum-ie.”

Joohyun makes a show of the nickname by poking her sister, a teasing smile on her face that was able to elicit the first smile Irene’s shown since she arrived.

“That’s fine, _Hyunnie_. If I’m going to school with you now, I might as well use my real name. And get to know your friends while I’m at it.”

_Why did she look at me for that last sentence? Why is she even looking at me? Oh gosh, she’s smirking the same way Joohyun does! Dear God, please kill me now. I am begging!_

“Hyun’s told me all about you guys. Let’s see...there’s Yerim...you’re Sooyoung...Seulgi and...”

A manicured finger points at Wendy and she smiles sheepishly.

“You must be Seungwan.”

Joohyun beams. “Wow, my twin is so smart. This is why she studies computer science and I don’t.”

“This is why I’m good with technology and you aren’t.”

Sooyoung and Seulgi snicker as the older girl pouts.

“Hmph. I don’t need to study it when I have Seungwan to help me. Right, Wan-ah?”

Both twins turn to look at Wendy expectantly now and oh gosh, WHY IS IRENE STILL SMIRKING AT HER?

The two girlfriends, Seulgi and Sooyoung, are sitting back and enjoying the show at this point. Sooyoung even wished she had popcorn, but she’ll settle for chewing on Seulgi’s gummy bears instead; the yellow and green ones were the best.

Wendy stutters out a meek confirmation but Irene doesn’t seem satisfied with her response.

“You seem to have really nice friends, Hyun. Especially Seungwan. She said a lot of nice things about you just earlier.”

Irene completely resembles Yerim now. That constant smirk that mirrors the one of the young devil of a turtle who loves to tease Wendy, a pair of bunny eyes filled with mirth and mischief.

An awkward cough from Seulgi.

A choke from Sooyoung.

Wendy isn’t sure what to think of Irene, other than that she’s definitely the opposite of Joohyun. The little differences become clearer now. Despite being identical, Irene has bangs and seems to fit in with the devil duo consisting of Sooyoung and Yerim. Not like her Joohyun.

Kind, pure Joohyun.

Who’s childlike curiosity was not appreciated right now.

“Oh? What did she say?”

Joohyun’s looking at Wendy now, mouth set in an O, eyes wide and filled with wonder as to what her nice friend Wendy had to say about her to her sister.

“Unnie, look, I can explain. I—“

“She said she can’t wait for us to hang out and become closer.”

_Wait, what?_

“And to celebrate our arrival, she’s treating us to dinner tonight!”

A smile spreads on Joohyun’s face at the thought of her friends bonding with her sister. And free food.

_Seungwan is the best, really._

“Oho, Wendy unnie is paying tonight? Count me in. Lemme call Yerim!”

_Park Sooyoung, you little—_

Just then, a familiar arm snakes it’s way around hers, a soft hand in her own. Her crush whispers into her ear, “I told Ahreum how kind and considerate you are. I’m glad you haven’t proven me wrong.”

Wendy smiles in return, a smile she reserves only for Joohyun because only she can make Wendy smile in such a way.

The moment is broken, however, when another hand grasps onto her free one, and in the midst of Joohyun’s distraction with the couple, Irene leans in.

“I’ll pretend nothing happened, only because you clearly love my sister a lot. I don’t know about the other two, but we’ll keep this between us, okay?”

Wendy nods furiously, grateful for the older girl who was nice enough to spare her anymore embarrassment. What would she have done if Joohyun found out? However, Irene’s next words send chills down her spine.

“But if you hurt my sister, I’ll make sure to end you myself.”

Wendy pales as Irene lets go of her arm and jogs to catch up with the duo in front. The remaining hand in hers makes it way to the small of her back, and all fear immediately dissipates into calm. She looks at Joohyun again, the two sharing a smile. No words exchanged, just a comfortable silence between two people in a busy airport.

But it’s always like that with Joohyun. She can make it seem as if they were the only two people in the room, on the planet even. Wendy thinks back to her confession.

If she can do it to a complete stranger (on accident) in a giant airport surrounded by people, then she can do it for Joohyun, who makes the world stand still and calm.

_I can do this._

“Unnie, I actually have something to tell you.”

“Hm, what is it?”

_I can do this._


End file.
